The one that got away
by unicorn313
Summary: Beca never regretted anything. well, there was one thing she regretted: that she didn't tell Chloe how she felt. But the Bellas five year reunion might be her chance to make things right.


**So I got this idea while listening to Katy Perry's song "The one that got away" and I hope you like it**

* * *

The one that got away 

Beca Mitchell never regretted anything in her life. She did not regret the four years she spent at Barden, leading the Bellas to championship four years in a row. Neither did she regret her internship, which later got her a job at a record label in LA. Nor did she regret moving to California with Jesse. Well, in fact there was one thing she regretted. The only regret she had in her life was that she never told Chloe Beale that she loved her. This fact had made it rather hard for Beca to try dating anyone in LA, and after a fair amount of bad first dates, she had opted for just being single.

Five years after she had graduated she has a big, and expensive I might add, house in LA that she shares with Stacie. They had a pool in the backyard and three cars in the garage. She owned a red convertible and one black SUV while Stacie had a pink Convertible. Beca mostly used her Convertible due to the heat in California, and because it looked super badass when she rode it while wearing a leather jacket and aviators.

Beca had quickly ascended from her internship at Residual Heat in Atlanta, where she got coffee and chips, to being a hot shot DJ at a club in the weekends and a producer at her and Jesse's company in LA. Beca and Jesse had mutually broken up a week after the worlds, both thinking that they were better off as friends, and moved to LA to pursue their dreams. They had both worked hard; Beca had gotten a job at a record label in LA, but got tired of being an intern, so later they founded their own record label, where Beca worked with songs and remixes, while Jesse scored movies. She was currently working on the music for Lady Gaga's newest album. She had been so overly thrilled when Lady Gaga herself had called her and asked if she wanted to collaborate on something.

Beca was sitting in her office at home when Jesse came rushing through the door. Beca was so concentrated that she jumped about two feet in the air when he opened the door with a bang. "Dude!" she scolded him, to which he just held his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Becaw, I just found this when I was getting your mail on the way in" he stated, excitement evident in his voice, and placed a white envelope with Beca's address written on it with Chloe's unmistakable handwriting. Jesse noticed that her face softened at the sight of it. Beca might have learned to let people in and be more open, but she was still really guarded when it came to other people than Jesse and Chloe. In fact Jesse, her best friend in the whole world (his words), didn't know her as well as Chloe did. Which was kind of strange, seeing that Jesse had dated Beca for more than three years and been her best friend for almost ten years, or more accurately nine years and two months (he actually kept track of the date they got to know each other).

She picked up the envelope and traced a finger over the beautiful handwriting and a small smile appeared on her lips when she could smell the faint smell of Chloe's raspberry perfume and vanilla conditioner on the paper. She didn't even realise that Jesse walked out of the room to start making dinner for their usual Saturday dinner and movie (Beca usually scrolled through Instagram while he was watching the movie). He had a foolish grin on his face when he stirred the pizza sauce; yes they made homemade pizza, because he knew about Beca's feelings towards Chloe. Even though Beca never told him that she was in love with Chloe, he easily picked up on it because their 'toner' for each other was pretty evident.

Beca had a huge grin on her face, not something you usually could see her sporting, when she opened the envelope to read the letter inside.

"Hi Beca! This is a formal invitation to the Bellas five-year reunion in three weeks. All of us is gathering on Saturday 5th of June at Hotel Royale in Atlanta. Hope you can come! Love, Chloe!"

Beca chuckled to herself because it was so like Chloe to send a formal invitation, when she just could have told her about the gathering during one of their weekly phone calls. Just then her phone rings and obviously Chloe must have felt Beca thinking about her because the specialised ringtone Beca had for Chloe reached her ears. As 'Titanium' was playing, she was brought back to the time Chloe walked into her shower. Beca shook her head before her mind wandered in a direction it shouldn't, not that it did that often... Who is she kidding; her mind always ends up in the gutter when she thinks about the shower incident.

When she had composed herself again she pressed the answer button and brought it up to her ear. "Hi Becs!" Chloe's happy voice chirped through the device.

Beca smiled at the bubbly voice of her best friend (and the woman she loved, but she tried to not think about that, mostly because of the way her heart hurt when she did). "Hello Chlo, I just got the letter"

"Did you like it? I know I just could have told you when I called, but I wanted to do it properly," she ranted in that angelic voice of hers.

Beca leaned back in her office chair before replying. "I loved it" _I love you,_ but she didn't say that out loud.

"So, are you're coming?" she asked seriously. _God, I wish_ Beca thought before shaking her head. _Get your mind out of the gutter Mitchell._

She could picture the pout Chloe would be sporting if she couldn't make it and being the reason for Chloe's lower lip jutting slightly out and tears shimmering in her eyes was probably worse than stealing candy from a kid or kicking a puppy.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it if it is the last thing I do" she replied honestly with a smile. The time with the Bellas was probably the best years in Beca's life and she wouldn't miss an opportunity to meet them all again.

"Great! I gotta go now, but talk to you next Saturday?"

They were both rather busy due to their jobs, Beca as a producer and Chloe a choreographer in Atlanta. Chloe had done really good, choreographing shows for several different groups, such as Fifth Harmony.

"Yeah, can't wait" the DJ answered sincerely. They both bid their goodbyes and Beca walked down to the living room where Jesse was watching "ET" and eating pizza.

"Why do you always spend time here instead of your own house?" she huffed when she noticed that he had taken the last pack of popcorn. She got her answer when Stacie walked in the front door in a short denim shorts and a royal blue crop top. "You're pathetic," she scolded in a whisper voice. "You know she is into Aubrey" Beca continued and Jesse just shrugged and gave her his usual dorky grin.

"Hi guys" Stacie greeted and plopped down on the couch beside Jesse. "Beca, did Chloe tell you about the reunion?" she asked with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go book the tickets now" Beca replied and scurried out of the room. Stacie nodded and took a slice of pizza. "Ooo, ET!" she smiled and made herself comfortable on the couch beside Jesse. He smiled and placed the bowl of popcorn between them. 

* * *

"Hurry up girls! You are going to miss your plane" Jesse shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He had already placed Beca and Stacie's suitcases in the trunk of his car and was waiting for them to hurry up. Sometimes his favourite DJ and his favourite model need to be handled like kids. Soon Beca and Stacie were ready, Beca in black converse, black jeans, a yellow and black flannel, her favourite headset around her neck and her signature eyeliner. Stacie on the other hand had stilettos, a pair of tight fitting shorts and a baby pink blouse on and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Come on driver, take us away" Stacie ordered and Jesse shot her a mock glare, then chuckled and put the car in gear. Not long after, they came to a stop in front of the airport and hurried to check in their bags and say goodbye to Jesse. They barely made it in time.

"So, are you looking forward to see Chloe?" Stacie asked with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you looking forward to see Aubrey?" Beca replied with her signature smirk and wiggled her eyebrows in a same manner as Stacie did. They left it at that and spent the rest of the flight talking about old memories with the Bellas, Beca's new album with Lady Gaga and Stacie's new modelling job.

"Beca!" was all Beca heard before she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from a perky redhead with the smell of raspberry and vanilla. She was quick to wrap her arms around her best friend and nuzzle her head into the crook of Chloe's neck.

"I've missed you! It's been so long" Chloe exclaimed and pulled the DJ impossibly closer.

Beca's eyes softened and she said, "I've missed you too".

"This is going to be so much fun!" Stacie said thrilled behind them as she saw Aubrey waiting and rushed over to give the blonde a hug.

When they had gotten their luggage, they huddled together in Aubrey's car; one of the perks of owning a resort was that she made serious money. Stacie had decided to ride shotgun and Beca and Chloe sat in the backseat, catching up and talking about everything that came to their minds.

Beca and Stacie were going to stay at the hotel where the reunion was supposed to be held because they didn't want to be an inconvenience to the older girls. Chloe was a bit offended that Beca was going to stay in a hotel room instead of her apartment, but maybe it was for the best because her urge to kiss Beca was already really strong and who knows how it would feel when they slept in the same bed. It was better to just stay on the safe side.

Aubrey and Chloe dropped the two younger girls off in front of the hotel, sad because they had to wait until the next night before they met again. Aubrey drove off with Chloe riding shotgun, but not before sending a longing look towards the tall brunette. "Dude, Aubrey was totally checking you out!" Beca said in an uncharacteristic excited voice.

"Oh, so you notice that, but not the fact that you and Chloe have had a 'Toner' for each other for nine years" Stacie replied with a huff and using her fingers to make air quotations when she said Toner. _God that word is so stupid_ Beca thought to herself and rolled her eyes in response to Stacie's statement.

"Let's just get our rooms" the shorter woman said and walked inside the hotel. Stacie and Beca had reserved nice, but not too big, rooms beside each other which both had queen sized beds and a luxurious bathroom. When they got their rooms, they both went to their own to pack out and agreed to get breakfast together at nine the next day. Beca spent the rest of the evening making a remix of "The one that got away" and "One and only", it may seem like a weird mix, but it made her think of Chloe and somehow it sounded good when it was done. With a sigh, she closed her laptop and went to bed. 

* * *

"Mornin grumpy cat" Stacie said happily as she sat down opposite Beca at their table in the hotel restaurant.

"It's too early to function without coffee," the shorter woman grunted in response, silently hoping Stacie would get the hint and bring her coffee. Beca wasn't really hungry, so she would just wait until lunch to get food and just go with a black caffeine-filled beverage sent from heaven for now.

Stacie came back from finding food at the breakfast buffet a couple of minutes later, balancing two coffees and her food on a tray. "Thanks" Beca smiled gratefully and took a sip of the hot drink.

"So, are you ready for the reunion tonight?" Stacie asked to start a conversation. She knew that Beca wasn't really keen on being the one initiating conversations in the morning.

"Yeah, I really miss the girls. Can you believe that all of us are going to be there? Including Emily!" Beca said excited.

"Woah, calm down. What happened to grumpy morning Beca?" Stacie asked suspicious. "Could it be because a certain redhead are going to be there?" she continued with a sly smirk, earning a slight blush and stutter from the shorter woman.

"N-no, I'm just excited to meet the girls again. It's been so long," Beca answered honestly, although she was in fact mostly happy because she was going to spend time with her favourite ginger.

The rest of the day was spent with lounging by the pool, a few business calls and of course about three hours to get ready for the reunion. When they both were ready, they walked down to the banquet hall in the hotel.

The room they entered was decorated with silver streamers, a disco ball and a stage, which had something that looked suspiciously much like a karaoke machine. There was an open bar and a table with snacks placed along the right wall, and it did not surprise the two girls that Fat Amy already was holding a handful of chips when she yelled "Shortstack and tall beauty!" and gave them a bear hug.

Fat Amy had a green sparkling dress, matching flats, her hair in a braid and a gold band on her finger. Bumper, the one with the matching gold ring, was not allowed to be here, because it was "Girls only" as Aubrey had ordered. They looked around the room; Beca was most definitely not looking for a certain redhead, not at all. Suddenly the doors opened and Aubrey and Chloe walked in. Aubrey had a tight fitting navy blue dress and matching pumps, while Chloe was wearing a tight fitting red dress that sparkled in the light from the disco ball, her red curly hair loose around her shoulders, bright red lipstick and matching red stilettos. Beca had to use all her willpower to not drool all over the floor at the sight of the beautiful ginger.

On the other end of the room, without Beca noticing, Chloe's jaw dropped slightly when she saw the DJ. Beca had a black dress on, her signature eyeliner, just toned down a bit and her hair hung loose. Beca had opted for low heels, seeing that she most definitely didn't want to trip and fall tonight. Pulling herself together, Chloe made a beeline towards her best friend.

"Hi Beca" she said sweetly and kissed the shorter girl's cheek, pleased with herself when her action brought a slight blush to Beca's face. After she had composed herself from the kiss, the DJ smiled and greeted Chloe with a hug.

All the Bellas had arrived about ten minutes later and Aubrey held a teary-eyed speech. (Chloe is pretty sure she saw Aubrey and Stacie running off with each other right after). Then the next two hours was spent with catching up with all their old friends and consuming a huge amount of alcohol. Cynthia-Rose had started the karaoke machine and people had been singing for about half an hour now.

Beca and Chloe was sitting by a table, their chairs pushed flush together, when Chloe, whom was feeling tipsy from the alcohol, leaned towards the younger girls and said "Becs you should sing!" She added a pout at the end, mostly because she knew that Beca never could refuse to do something when she pouted.

Beca waited for a couple of seconds, pretending to think about it (she actually really wanted to sing), and then nodding. Chloe smiled and made some kind of happy squealing sound while pushing Beca out of her chair and towards the stage.

Even before Beca reached the stage, she knew which song she wanted to sing. The one that had been stuck on her mind the whole week and that reminded her of the happy ginger who currently was looking expectantly at her. She told the person in charge of the karaoke machine which song she wanted to sing and soon the first notes of "The one that got away" sounded from the speakers. 

Summer after High school when we first met

We'd make out in your mustang to Radiohead

And on my eighteenth birthday

We got matching tattoos 

She sung and thought back to the time in junior year when she and Chloe both got bug tattoos. Beca got a grasshopper, while Chloe got a ladybug. 

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you 

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world 

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away 

At this point, Chloe realised that Beca had been looking at her the whole time with a mix between a happy and a sad look in her eyes. 

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other, we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on

Whoa 

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse 

But in another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world 

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one

The o-o-o-o-o-one

The o-o-o-o-o-one

The one that got away 

Chloe had now connected the dots and knew exactly why Beca had chosen the song. This was Beca telling her that she loved her, in her own way declaring her love through music, when words were too hard to say out loud. Chloe knew the feeling; she felt the same way. The ginger was smiling with tears in her eyes, looking directly at Beca on the stage as the brunette continued singing. 

All this money can't buy me a time machine

Noooo

Can't replace you with a million rings

Noooo

I should've told you what you meant to me

Whoa

Cause now I pay the price 

Beca had a single tear running down her cheek, but no one in the room, other that Chloe, noticed. 

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world 

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one

The o-o-o-o-o-one

The o-o-o-o-o-one 

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away 

Beca gave the microphone to Emily, the next one to sing, and walked back to where Chloe was now standing. Beca stood there, fiddling with a bracelet on her arm when Chloe asked; "Why didn't you say something?" with tears in her eyes.

Beca bowed her head and mumbled, "I don't know".

Chloe used her index finger and tilted the DJ's chin up so that she was looking her in the eyes. They both got lost in each others eyes for a couple of seconds before Chloe leaned in and captured Beca's lips in a soft kiss. When the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads together and Beca let out a shaky chuckle. "If I knew this would happen, I would have done it sooner"

Chloe lifted her head and looked to see if Beca was kidding with her. "Beca, I basically flirted with you through the whole time we spent together at college!" she couldn't believe that the DJ could be so oblivious. Beca just stared at her dumbstruck.

"The whole conversation about 'regretting that I didn't do enough experimenting in college' in the tent at the retreat?" Chloe exclaimed.

Beca shrugged and said; "I thought you were talking about going to parties or something"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me Mitchell" the redhead replied and pulled Beca in for another kiss.

For Beca, kissing Chloe felt like the first breath of fresh air you got after being in a room full of smoke. It felt like all weight was lifted from her shoulders and those cliché butterflies appeared in her stomach. She felt relaxed and excited at the same time.

Breathless, they pulled away from each other and realised that they had been making out in the middle of a lot of people, this realisation came to them because of the wolf whistling and hurray's that came from their fellow Bellas. (Fat Amy started bellowing about that 'Bloe' nonsense). An embarrassed Beca pulled Chloe with her to the corner of the room, where they could talk in peace.

"Oh, there is something I've forgotten to tell you" Chloe said excited when they came to a stop.

"Oh, and what is that?" the DJ asked intrigued.

"So, Aubrey is going to expand her resort and I've gotten a new job" she said and Beca nodded for her to continue.

"And we're moving to LA!" she exclaimed and bounced a bit. Beca was again gobsmacked, but soon a face splitting grin appeared on her face and she pulled Chloe in for a hug.

"I won't be the one that gets away" Chloe murmured softly and kissed the Brunette again. From that moment, Beca never had any regrets. 

* * *

**The songs that were used in the fic was "The one that got away" by Katy Perry and "One and only" by Adele. Leave a review if you want :)**


End file.
